Comfort And Chocolate Cake
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts Morgan, Sara and Finn after the convention. Spoilers for Girls Gone Wilder.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 15x05, Girls Gone Wilder.**

**After everything that happened in Girls Gone Wilder, I wondered how Jackson might comfort his mama and Aunt Sara. And here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy... And please review!**

Sara and Morgan hugged and cried, still reeling from everything that happened at the conference. Morgan cried over her friend's death, Sara over the wronged CSI and her former colleague who didn't care that her actions led to the whole tragedy.

"Hey, Sara?" Conrad asked as he came in. The women pulled away and Morgan wiped her cheek.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

"You missed Dr. Jane's press conference." When both women rolled their eyes, Conrad added, "All the press wanted to talk about was how she let a rapist get away to kill. She spent most of the conference saying, 'no comment'."

Sara smiled sadly. "Good."

"Yeah. And the network issued a statement saying it won't run her new show."

"Thanks," Morgan added.

Conrad smiled at both women. "Your, uh...therapist is here."

Both of them looked at the sheriff confused. Then they heard a small voice. "Papa Eckie! Mama! Aunt Sara!"

Seeing the innocent child hug Conrad brought warm smiles. Jackson smiled up at his grandpa. "I need to see mama an' Aunt Sara!"

"Well, they're right here," Conrad said with a warm smile.

Morgan smiled sadly as Jackson rushed into her arms. "Mama! I so happy to see you!"

"I'm so happy to see you," Morgan said honestly. She and Sara both had tears as the little boy hugged his mother.

"Mama, daddy said sumfin bad happen at the comfrence."

Morgan sighed sadly and looked at her sweet son. "Yes. Someone hurt a lot of people. It was very scary."

Jackson frowned. "Mama, did you get owie?"

"No, sweet pea," she assured him. "But a friend of mine did, and she didn't make it."

"Oh," Jackson said softly. "I sorry, mama."

"Me, too," Morgan said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Jackson brushed the tear away. "Don't be sad. She's in your heart."

Morgan and Sara smiled softly. "Yes, she is," Morgan said.

"And I talked to your Uncle Nicky," Greg said as he came in. "He's going to meet us at the restaurant."

Sara smiled. "Yeah. He had the day off, but I just talked to him. I told him we're okay."

"Aunt Sara, did you get owie?"

"No, honey. Someone tried to hurt me, but the police got there in time."

Jackson smiled. "Good. Cause you an' daddy just got back from the hospital, an' I don't like when you have owies."

"Oh, me neither," Sara said as she hugged Jackson.

When Jackson pulled away, he asked, "Where Auntie Finn?"

"She's okay," Morgan assured him. "A friend of hers got a bad owie, so she's visiting him at the hospital."

"And she's going to meet us at the restaurant," Sara added.

"Oh, that's good," Jackson said with a smile. "I sorry her friend got owie, but I glad she's okay. An' we can have dinner!" Since the lunch date fell through, Finn asked Sara and Morgan if they wanted to have dinner with Greg, Jackson, Nick and everyone. They happily agreed, and Jackson couldn't wait to see everyone.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jackson happily hugged Finn and Nick. Everyone chatted with the ladies and hugged them, relieved no one else was hurt.

Morgan and Sara couldn't stop smiling at Jackson as he chatted with his daddy and everyone. Both were relieved they and Finn made it through the ordeal, and loved how Jackson just seemed to know how to make them feel better.

"How's your friend?" Nick asked Finn as she took a bite of her salad.

"He's going to be fine," Finn said with a soft smile. "It was touch and go, but he's fine."

"Mama said he got owie," Jackson said as he munched on bread.

Finn smiled sadly. "Yeah. It was very scary. But he's okay. We're all okay."

"Yes, we are," Sara said with a warm smile. Morgan rubbed Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson smiled at the women. "Good! I sorry you were scared, but you don't have to be scared now!"

Morgan hugged her sweet son as Sara, Finn and everyone smiled. "That's right, sweet pea," Morgan said as she kissed his cheek.

"And we can have dinner," Greg said, holding his wife's hand and smiling warmly at his dear friends.

Jackson smiled at Greg. "An' daddy...mama an' Aunt Sara an' Auntie Finn need dessert!"

The three women smiled as Greg asked, "Oh, they do?"

Finn grinned. "They do have chocolate cake."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "You an' mama an' Aunt Sara need an extra piece!"

Everyone laughed as Finn said, "Sounds good to me!"

As dinner winded down, Jackson got tired. But he wanted to stay up with everyone. He loved sharing chocolate cake with Finn, Sara and Morgan.

When they divided the check and paid for dinner, Jackson hugged Finn and Sara. "I 'specially glad you okay," he told them.

Finn smiled as Sara lifted her godson in her arms. "We are too. And thanks again for asking for a veggie dish for me." She and Jackson smiled at Finn.

"Yeah!" Jackson added. "It wouldn't be any fun without you!" Jackson hugged Sara, and she sighed happily.

"Thank you," Sara said. "And this wouldn't be fun without you."

Morgan took Jackson from Sara. "No, it wouldn't. And thanks for making me smile, sweet pea."

"You welcome, mama." Jackson yawned.

Greg smiled and hugged his wife and son. "You make us all happy, Jacks." Sara and Finn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You make me happy too," Jackson said with a sleepy smile. Morgan, Sara, Finn and Nick joined the hug and Jackson said, "I love all my family... An' chocolate cake!"

**The End.**


End file.
